combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SeaCrane 1/Important! Please Read
Alright everyone. While I do quite love the community and would like to say that everything here is great, with the current and potential future influx of editors, it would seem to me that there needs to be a refresher of the rules here, especially the rules pertaining to manners and etiquette. Before You Continue You should click here for general Wiki rules and here for important things to keep in mind about editing before reading this blog. Disclaimer I'm going to put a language disclaimer here. There's a part of this where I take an actual anon comment that contains mature language and use it for an example. And So It Begins Decline of Edits I suppose what I want to get across here is that things are starting to go downhill in terms of the quality of edits and especially with the quality of comments. I'd like to see people actually using relatively good grammar and spelling. Especially spelling. I mean, there's a built-in spell-checker. There are many people here who remain consistently good editors and polite people, but there are many more who have trouble with staying as such. Flamers The main thing I've seen is that people tend to flame back if someone posts a rather tasteless comment on a page. If someone flames, don't flame them back. Tell someone about it who can delete the comment. I'm starting to go around and try to patrol for comments that are offensive, pointless, or are to beg for gifts. Commenting Keep your comments relevant to the page. If you have to say something negative, do it in a constructive way. Don't just say something like "Nexon is a fucking stupid company because they don't do shit about anything." That was a real anon comment from a while back. Say something like "Nexon has major issues with lag. Maybe if they did this or that about it, things would be better." Or even something like "Nexon's customer support sucks. Focus on the players, not the low-quality game you're trying to market!" would be better. That also goes for people who comment about how Combat Arms is inferior to Call of Duty or Battlefield and games such as that. Yeah, CA has issues. But you have to keep in mind that Nexon makes zero money from the game itself. It's free to download and free to play. Companies like Activision and DICE are pretty much required to have a less glitchy product because they sell the game itself for $40-$60. If Nexon made its money from the game rather than things in the game, it would probably dedicate more time to debugging and refining. Trolls I've also noticed that some people tend to think that they can say rude things or incite people into retaliation, simply for their own amusement or because they can't comport themselves otherwise. If you want to troll, go elsewhere. My Final Point Everyone needs to realize that while you're on this Wikia, or any Wikia for that matter, you need to respect everyone equally, whether you're a bureaucrat, an admin, a moderator, a regular Wikian, or even an anon. That respect is what makes our community great. It's what allows it to function. And I'd like it to keep functioning for a while. Sorry this was so long, but this has been a long time coming. Thanks for reading everyone. Category:Blog posts